Revival of Uzushiogakure
by Jrimg
Summary: "If I can't be Hokage... then I'll create a new village! A village where everyone will be treated fairly! A village where I can revive the Uzumaki clan! A village called Uzushiogakure!" NarutoxKarin Rated T for language.
1. A New Kage?

_This AU will state three things..._

_One, I have no beta..._

_Two, no flaming please, constructive criticism would actually help the story process..._

_And finally three, I don't and probably will never own Naruto and Shippuden._

* * *

><p><em>Revival of Uzushiogakure<em>

_Chapter 1_

_A New Kage?_

The Five Great Shinobi Nations, which consist of the Land of Earth, the Land of Lightning, the Land of Water, the Land of Wind, and the Land of Fire. These superpowers are the major players in politics and trade between the countries. Inside the political areas reside the Shinobi Hidden Villages. They are named respectively after the land which they are set in as such, Iwagakure no Sato, Kumogakure no Sato, Kirigakure no Sato, Sunagakure no Sato, and finally Konohagakure no Sato. The Land in general is ruled by a Daimyō, the feudal lord, but the Shinobi Village inside the Land is governed by the Kage. **  
><strong>

While the Five Great Shinobi Countries would be considered the most powerful, there are several minor villages such as Amegakure no Sato, Hoshigakure no Sato, Otogakure no Sato, and Uzushiogakure no Sato. The last one was destroyed from fear of the reining shinobi clan, the Uzumaki. They were so prominent in Fuinjutsu it made sealing arts such as the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha's prized technique Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique) like Level 4 Fuinjutsu.

Sealing Arts is a dangerous prospect, capable of many things. One of them is the ability to seal off a Bijuu (Tailed Beast) into a human infant, creating Jinchūriki (Power of Human Sacrifice). This is also how the prospect of the many summoning contract's which have blessed the world. Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique) is an art which originated from Uzushiogakure no Sato. It is a space-time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to transport animals or people across long distances instantly via a sacrifice of blood.

The village was feared.

And fear inspires desperate actions.

So it was destroyed by the combined forces of Kumo, Iwa, and Kiri.

It was the place one Naruto Uzumaki was heading towards.

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki was once a shinobi for Konoha, the Village Hidden in Leaves. At the time, he was twelve years old, being called many things. Several of them include being noisy, hyperactive, and a show-off. Jiraiya of the Sannin even thought he was the Child of Prophecy, not that he told anyone. <em>Was a Konoha<em> _Shinobi?_

He is not a missing-nin.

He was banished from the very same village which he swore to protect at the cost of his life.

Before coming to parent's previous homeland, he was training in kenjutsu, in the Land of Iron. Normally, any ninja would be kicked out of Tetsu no Kuni, but since Naruto was not afflicted with any ninja village, he was allowed in. He found a man named Kioshi; who wouldn't tell Naruto his last name. The old man was nearing his fifties, at an age of 48. He wore heavy, segmented plate armor; but instead of covering his entire body, it only layered his shoulders, lower sides, and thighs. Since he wasn't an active samurai anymore, it wasn't necessary to have the whole suit on, but he liked to have part of the samurai body armor on for good times. His chest was a single color of the ocean; blue, the face mask which was always on in the years past no longer showing anymore.

He trained under Kioshi for the last two years, learning a kenjutsu style called Single Blade. The idea of it was to hold a large blade on one hand, while using single handed ninjutsu on the other. Kioshi said that he couldn't do the ninjutsu part, so in order not let the Single Blade style die he taught it to some swordsman from Kiri that he met while on the road.

His journey to the destroyed Uzu was interesting to say the least. He was taking the most direct route, from the Land of Iron to the Land of Whirlpools; through Fire Country. On the way he encountered two Leaf Shinobi, who seemed to be emotionless. _Our mission is to capture Naruto Uzumaki. _They said was no anger, no regret, no happiness; it was creepy. Unfortunately for them, they were only High Chunin, Low Jonin level ninja; so Naruto defeated them easily. When the battle was over, the Kyuubi Jinchūriki looked inside of their mouth, and found a seal. The two shinobi were ROOT ninja, under Danzo. It was a Level 6 Cursed Seal, nothing Naruto couldn't remove; and so he did. He tried to question the two men, but they quickly snapped their own necks, killing them. _Damm!_ Naruto thought at the time._  
><em>

It was eight years afterwords his banishment, the young man was now twenty years of age. He remembered what had happened very well, and he cursed the council, and villagers, and most of all Konoha. Very few escaped his anger.

_"The demon should be put to death for harming Uchiha-sama!" a civilian council man shouted._

_"ORDER!" shouted the newly instated Hokage, Senju Tsunade. "Now... seeing as I am not the one who called this meeting, should we continue? Elder Council Member Hamura Mitokado has called this meeting! Step forth!"_

_The councilor did as he was told, and the gathering began. "Exactly 1 week ago, the Sasuke Uchiha Retrieval Team was sent out to take repossession of the Uchiha missing nin. The group was composed of newly promoted Chunin-leader Shikamaru Nara, and Genin members, Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuuga, and Choji Akimichi. The Inuzuka's partner, Akamaru also accompanied them. The mission was a failure."_

_Tsunade just stared at Hamura, clearly not getting his game. "The mission was a success, Sasuke Uchiha was beaten and pulled back to Konoha by Naruto Uzumaki." The last remaining Senju said with a smile. Mitokada replied with a blank expression. "The entire point of mission was to make sure the Leaf has a loyal Uchiha, or at least have future sharingan offsprings. Naruto Uzumaki faced the Uchiha one on one, defeating him in an almost even battle. However in the process, he happened to damage Sauske's eyes, diluting them into near blindness." He allowed the information to enter the rest of the council's mind's._

_"If all you want is the Sharingan, why don't you just extract his semen... forcefully." The female Sanin said with distaste, not liking the idea of encouraging rape. _

_"That would be an option, if Naruto Uzumaki didn't use the Kyubi's chakra." Shouts of hate were heard in the moments that passed, repeating the previous statements before the meeting began._

_"How dare the demon use its power against Uchiha-sama!"  
><em>

_"Naruto Uzumaki is allowing the Kyuubi to escape! He wants revenge against the village!"_

_After hearing the last insult against her surrogate grandson, she said something that shocked the entire council._

_"ANBU! Arrest that man!" She said pointing towards the person who had said the last comment. "What why!" the civilian council man replied. Tsunade looked sternly at the questioner. "The Third Hokage's law is still active. You just said that Naruto Uzumaki was the Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi." After assuring the ANBU of the man's arrest, she turned back towards Hamaru. "You haven't answered my question." She said._

_"Oh yes!" He said suddenly after being knocked out of his daze. "Uzumaki used the Kyuubi's chakra against the Uchiha. According to the report given by Uzumaki, at the end of the fight both Sauske and Naruto were charging their best attack, Chidori, (One Thousand Birds) and Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere). The Uchiha and Uzumaki had both clashed their techniques into a single point, both of them being knocked back in the process. Remnants of the Kyuubi's chakra also exploded from the origin point, and since Naruto was the _Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi, it didn't affect him. However, Sasuke did not have this advantage, and it left him being poisoned from his lower area up. It didn't kill him, but it made him very unlikely to pass his seed down, a .07% chance in fact. Thats less than 1% Tsunade."  
><em>_

__"And what is your point?" The medical legend asked. "I suggest we punish Uzumaki in some fashion for ridding us of the last Uchiha and the military power that came with it." Hamaru said. Before the Hokage could intervene, the Elder Council Member spoke again. "All in favor of punishing Uzumaki Naruto for the failed mission." __

__Shibi Aburame raised his hand. "I agree. While it is not logical to punish someone for simply doing their mission, Uzumaki has rid the world of a powerful weapon, the Sharingan. While I must admit that the Uchiha was rather unstable, under Danzo-sama's training, he could of prospered as an ANBU of Konoha."__

__Choza Akimichi rose his hand. "I disagree, my son Choji is a close friend to Naruto, and he has often told me that he's a good kid and wouldn't purposely damage Sauske's eyes and his ability to have children."__

__Hiashi Hyuuga elevated his pale palm. "I agree. While I'm still held by my opinion of the Byakugan's superiority to the Sharingan, the dojutsu was useful, and Sauske could have restored Konoha to its former glory in time. Punish Uzumaki."__

__Danzo Shimura lifted his bandaged grip. "I agree, similar to Shibi's view, the Uchiha could of became a powerful asset to Konoha if the Uzumaki hadn't ruined his eyes and future children. A punishment would be suitable."__

__Koharu Utatane heightened her aged arm. "I agree as well, without the Uchiha Konoha has taken a dip in power. Given how Uzumaki was the one who physically destroyed Sasuke's future, he should be the one to be punished.__

__Tsunade Senju hoisted her apendage, as she glared at her council. "You people are all idiots you know, I disagree. Naruto was simply doing his mission, and I gave him permission to use force if necessary."__

__Hamaru allowed a rare smile to cross his face, "You already know my vote, I agree. Tsunade, its 5 votes for and 2 against, if the Uchiha were still around it would be 6 vs. 2. Naruto Uzumaki is placed under punishment code 353."__

__The Sannin widened her eyes.__ Code 543! _She thought. "A banishment! Are you crazy? Even if I agreed with why you all agreed to this, you would be getting rid of the Kyuubi __Jinchūriki.___ And Naruto!_ Tsunade thought in her head. _

_Instead of a smile like the last time her spoke, Mitokado smirked. "Haven't you memorized your grandfather's laws yet youngster? If a shinobi under any circumstances eliminates a major weapon of Konoha, said ninja will be put under Code 543._

_Even Danzo didn't like the idea of getting rid of Konoha's ___Jinchūriki, but it was a law made under the Nidaime Hokage (Second Fire Shadow). The civilians seemed to be ecstatic about the news.____

____"Get Naruto Uzumaki here now!"____

____Little did they now that the 12 year old boy had heard the entire conversation and fled Konohagakure no Sato after it ended.____

From that day on, Naruto Uzumaki lived as a nomad, moving from place to place as his own shinobi. Thanks to Tsunade, he wasn't declared a missing-nin since he was going to be banished anyway. Right after he left the Leaf Village he made plans to go to wave, as it was the first place in which he wasn't hated, but instead seen as a hero. He even had the bridge name after him. _The Great Bridge of Naruto. _There he was reunited with Inari and Tazuna, and not wanting to lie the small family, told them what had happened.

Wave immediately withdrew from the political trading contact they had established a few months after Wave had gathered the money required to repay for the A-ranked mission that Team 7 had done. Since he couldn't accomplish his dream of becoming Hokage in Konoha, he vowed to became stronger than the Leaf. He would revive the Uzumaki clan and establish a village with his clan as the founding family. He would be the Kage of the village, and nobody; nobody, would be mistreated like he was.

It was why he was where he was right now. _Uzushiogakure no Sato._ Naruto thought. He was going to start his dream right here; build it back from the ground up.

"Oh Naruto-kun!" a voice was heard from behind one of the last remaining Uzumaki's, who turned around to find the love of his life. _Karin._ He thought. When Naruto was moving around, he found Karin in Ame, living a life very similar to the one he lived. Not wanting anyone to suffer the way he had for several years back in Konoha, he helped her out by taking out the men who were chasing her. Naruto was about 16, nearing 17 at the time, while Karin was 16 as well. The girl had followed him around and took a liking to the young teen, and the two slowly started to grow in love.

Naurto had denied it at first, but the more time he spent with Karin, the harder it got. It didn't help that she was extremely affectionate and possessive. When any girl looked at him with lust, Karin had increased her grip on Naruto with a look that screamed, _Mine! _The day that the red-head _accidentally _fell on a rock and into the blond's lips, was the best day of Naruto's life. Though Naruto still doubted that it was _accidental. _

"Yes Karin-chan?" he asked?

"So this is where our parents used to live?" Karin asked with great dislike at the rubbles of destruction left behind. When Naruto had found out that Karin was an Uzumaki he was even happier than before. He could revive the Uzumaki clan after al! "Yep! This is where our clan began, ended, and its going to be the place where its revived, through me and you, our children, and our grandchildren."

"Yeah..." She said.

"Its also where I'm going to be Uzukage!"

Karin chuckled at her boyfriends antics.

* * *

><p><em>Yo!<em>

_So what do you think about the first chapter of Revival of Uzushiogakure?  
><em>

_Any questions? If so, review me or PM!_

_If you want to know what happened to Marksman of Konohagakure no Sata, look no further! {Look Down}_

_This story has caught my interest so much more than Marksman, so its going to be put on hiatus until further notice. Sorry!_

_See Ya!_


	2. Stepping Stones

_ This AU will state multiple things..._

_One, I have no beta..._

_Two, no flames please, constructive criticism would actually help the story progress..._

_And finally three, I have never and will never own Naruto or Shippuden._

* * *

><p>Revival<em> of Uzushiogakure<em>

_Chapter 2_

_Rebuilding_

After clenching their fists for several moments, Karin and Naruto decided to get to work on rebuilding their former homeland. "So... how are we going to do this?" Karin asked. The blonde responded with a chuckle, handing his girlfriend a list.

_Step 1: Find all the secret areas our parents left behind!_

Sweatdropping, Karin looked back at Naruto. "How do you know they left behind anything?" The Kyuubi put up his best poker-face, "Because... ummm, I don't know, I just assumed that they couldn't of destroyed everything." Sighing at Naruto's logic, she continued to read the paper in her hands.

_Step 2: After finding the secret stuff, Karin puts up an extremely powerful genjutsu on the area. _

"How do you know I can do illusion arts?" She asked, a bit panicked. "Hehe... you can't hide your secrets from me, for I am Naruto Uzumaki, wheeeee!" The red-head pouted at her unrevealed art, but then looked horrified. "Don't tell me you picked up that B guy's bad rapping!"

_Step 3: REBUILD UZUSHIOGAKURE!_

"This still didn't tell us _how_ we were going to rebuild the village."

Naruto pouted, much like Karin did before. "Lets just do step one and two first. Okay?"

"Fine!"

So the two lovebirds scoured the land, looking for any scrolls their ancestors may of left behind. If they could find even a single Fuinjutsu scroll which was remotely useful, Naruto's progress in Sealing Arts would of skyrocketed. He was a Level 10 Fuinjutsu Master by normal shinobi standards, but in Uzushio, there were ninja who would far surpass the Level 10 limit, reaching Level 13, 14, and some even 15. The village leader, Ashina Uzumaki was the only shinobi in the history of the Five Major Hidden Villages to reach Level 20.

"Hey Naru-kun! I found something called Adamantine Sealing Chains!" Karin called out. After Naruto had made his way towards the red head's direction, they both started to read the scroll.

_Kongō Fūsa (Adamantine Sealing Chains)_

_Classification: Barrier Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu_

_Rank: A_

_Class: Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary_

_Range: Short to Mid_

_Description: This technique molds the user's chakra into chains which, after materializing can be used for various purposes. This includes, physically restraining targets, fighting directly, or being used a transportation. If being used offensively, the chains are strong enough to rival Mokuton techniques as strong as Wood Release: Several Thousand Hands._

"Whoah!" said both Naruto and Karin after reading the techniques's uses. "How bout we find all the Uzumaki clan's jutsu, try to learn them effectively enough to be useful in battle, then we rebuild Uzushiogakure. That way, we'll be way stronger if the other villages try to attack Uzushio again. Naruto only nodded.

For the next four hours, two of the last Uzumaki's in the world, searched for their parent's parting gifts in the destroyed rubble of Uzushiogakure no Sato. At the end of the fourth one, both of them sat down and began to read the very advanced Sealing Art scrolls.

_Shishō Fūin (Four Symbols Seal)_

_Classification: Fuinjutsu_

_Class: Supplementary_

_Range: Short_

_Description: The sealing formula is used to seal any target into a human body or object, mainly used when a giant enemy or evil spirit needs to be sealed away. The user must have a great ability at fuinjutsu for proper use.  
><em>

_Hakke no Fūin Shiki (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style)_

_Classification: Fuinjutsu_

_Class: Supplementary_

_Range: Short  
><em>

_Description: The Eight Trigrams Sealing Style consists of two Four Symbols Seals. To perform, the user must summon a ceremonial throne and place the target on it. The seal is used to seal any target into a human body or object, that a single Four Symbols Seal is not powerful enough for, such as a Bijuu.  
><em>

_Shiki F_ūjin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal)__

__Classification: Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Kinjutsu__

__Rank: S-rank  
><em>_

__Class: Offensive  
><em>_

__Range: All __

__Description: It summons the Shinigami (Death God) which can only be seen when it grasps one's soul. After some time, the Shinigami has a cursed seal appear on its arm. The soul of the summoner is partially separated from its body when the Death God thrusts its hand through to capture the intended target's soul. At command, the Shinigami pulls back its arm, taking the target's soul with them.__

___Shiki F_ūjin: Kai (Dead Demon Consuming Seal: Release)____

____Classification: Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Kinjutsu____

____Class: Supplementary____

____Range: Short____

____Description: The technique invokes the Shinigami once again, using a mask from the Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple. The summoner is possessed by the Shinigami allowing them control over the god. They can then force it to cut its own stomach, resulting in the release of the souls sealed inside. However, due to the possession, the same damage is done to the user. The masks from the Storage Temple have been sealed inside this scroll, and only one of Uzumaki heritage can release it.____

Naruto's eyes widened at this._ The old man used Shiki Fūjin to seal up the First, Second, and Orochimaru-teme's hands! _He thought. The young man then saw Karin righting down something. "Whacha doing Karin-chan?" He looked to see a new scroll accompanying the ones he had just read.

_Heal Bite_

_Classification: Ninjutsu_

_Class: Supplementary_

_Range: Short_

_Description: It can heal people! :)_

Naruto coughed at the description, "You know, a better description would be hundreds of times better." Karin glared. "You don't like my scroll honey? Then suck it!" He sighed, before coming up with an idea. He took a brush and mimicked the pattern of the Four Symbols Seal onto his arm. It would be a long time before he could do the technique from memory, but he was a Level 10 Seal Master and easily copy the sealing formula onto his appendage. After it was done, he sealed up the six scrolls into his arm, placing blood on them as well so only someone of Uzumaki blood could release the seal.

"There should be more, but we can move onto Step 2 now. You should be able to put that genjutsu you've been working on to cover the Land of Whirlpools." Karin stared at him with a deadpanned face. "Naru-kun, you want me cover this whole island with an illusionary art that I just finished a single week ago?" She said in a sweet voice, too sweet.

"I don't have nearly enough chakra you baka!" She almost screeched, and Naruto was reminded of Sakura for a moment. "I thought of that, so I'm going to be providing the energy for you by channeling mine through physical contact." He explained. Karin nodded, and began the hand seal slowly so she wouldn't mess up.

_Bird, Boar, Dog, Dragon, Horse, Monkey, Hare, Ram, Ox, Snake, Horse, Boar, Dragon, Bird, Ram, Ox, Dog, Hare, Tiger, Ram, Hare, Ram, Boar, Dog, Monkey, Ox, Snake, Hare, Boar, Dragon, Tiger, Ram, Boar, Ox, and Rat. _She spoke it her head. After the 35 hand seals were completed, she channeled chakra through her palms, which were no on the ground. Even with Naruto's own energy supplying her, she was beginning to feel drained since she had only finished the jutsu seven days ago.

"Genjutsu: Single Year Geography Change!" She murmured before falling unconscious. Naruto panicked as he saw Karin fall onto the ground. "Karin-chan! Karin-chan!" He yelled but to no avail. Fortunately, he calmed down when he realized she was still alive._  
><em>

"8 years ago, my only dream was to become Hokage so the people of the Leaf Village could respect me." He said, seemingly talking to himself. "After I was banished, my purpose for life was gone, I couldn't become the person the citizens of the Village would love. Then I found out about my clan, and I had a new purpose. If I can't become Hokage... then I'll create a new village! A village where everyone is treated fairly! A village where I can revive the Uzumaki clan! A village called Uzushiogakure! Today, is the start of that dream." He recited with passion, stroking Karin's blood red hair.

_Yep... Naru-kun can do it! _Karin yelled in her mind completely hearing her boyfriends passionate speech, before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, the two Uzumaki's were found outside practicing their chakra chains. "I have more!" The woman exclaimed to her boyfriend. "Pfft! I can hold mine for longer!" The young man in the small group countered. Naruto Uzumaki had a single chain was seen coming from his body, while Karin had two of hers trying to get used to controlling the Sealing Chains. True to the man's testament, Karin ran out of chakra sooner than Naruto had, who fell from chakra exhaustion after holding three chains simultaneously for several minutes. They both woke up almost 3 hours later, with their chakra fully restored.<p>

"It'll be months until we fully master the technique, but I can use three chains easily when I'm not chakra starved, four if needed, while you can use six coexisting Sealing Chains for some hours; admittedly for less time than I can hold four." Naruto sealed up the scroll which contained the information for the Chakra Chains, while at the same time unsealing the Four Symbols Seal scroll. "I'm going to practice my fuinjutsu off this, you can stay and watch or you can go practice your chains even more."

Karin made her choice to practice the Adamantine Chakra Chains, but close to where Naruto was improving his Sealing Arts. After a few hours, when Karin was unconscious again, he got a visit from a familiar set of smoke, similar to his shadow clone technique.

In front of him stood the figure of Fukasaku, one of the Two Great Sage Toads. He was a green toad with white hair styled in a mohawk like fashion, very thick eyebrow and a small goatee. He had over his body, a high-collered cloak, which did not cover his face. Instead of the smiling mouth he usually possessed, he bore a frown, surprising Naruto. "Fukasaku?" He questioned quietly.

"Akatsuki is making their move."

* * *

><p><em>Yo!<em>

_Q&A_

_Q: Eight year blank, how are you going to handle Akatsuki?  
>A: Future chapters will explain.<em>

_Q: You mentioned Karin was found in Ame of all places?  
>A: Karin's past is going to be different than cannon.<em>

_Q: Are you intending Nagato and Kohan to be good?  
>A: Maybe... <em>

_Q: Is Naruto going to get his inheritance from his parents?  
>A: Quite possibly, but I'm not going to completely say yes.<em>

_Q: Would Hinata and others join Naruto as well?  
>A: If your talking about a harem, then no.<em>

_Q: You misspelled Sasuke!  
>A: Yep, I did... Sorry!<em>

_Chapter 1 has been semi-reritten, so you might want to check it out again. Oh yeah, and this chapter wasn't filler. It explained where the masks of the Uzumaki Store Room have been placed, his training in Chakra Chains, and some other things._

_See Ya!_


	3. Leader of Akatsuki

_This AU will state three things..._

_One, I have no beta..._

_Two, no flames please, constructive criticism would actually help the story progress..._

_And finally three, I have never and will never own Naruto and Shippuden._

* * *

><p><em>Revival of Uzushiogakure<em>

_Chapter 3_

_Leader of Akatsuki_

"I thought Akatsuki had disbanded after Nagato died?" Naruto questioned himself as he and Karin were summoned to Mount Myōboku, the sacred area of the toads. As he arrived in a puff of smoke, he saw more familiar faces. "Shima-sama, Fukasaku-sama." He said seriously. The blonde looked up and saw an aging and somewhat senile toad looking at him. He knew from the stories Gamakichi had told him about the hierarchy of toads that the gama he was looking at was the Great Toad Sage. He didn't know his name though.

"Hello Great Toad Sage-sama."

The others there let out a small chuckle at the long greeting Naruto had given the old toad. "Call me Gamamaru, young one." The blonde nodded. "I have foreseen another prophecy." He spoke out so everyone could hear him. Gamakichi had also told him that the old sage in front of him was famed for his accurate prophecies.

"In exactly 4 months, an unknown man will take up the Akatsuki role of leader. What I do not know is how the accursed organization died out in the first place. I'm sure Naruto here knows." He said with a smile, and eyes squinting. Naruto sighed and told the toads the story.

_It was three years ago, Naruto had just met Karin, and they were currently walking about trying to find food. The male had then noticed a weakening, and dying life signature. It was similar to the one he had sensed when they had first gone to the Akatsuki hide out. He held onto Karin and made a dash for the man or woman slowly dying. He found a cave, which he sensed two people. A woman and man, who who dying of unknown reasons to Naruto. He walked towards them and saw a a crippled man struggling to take each breath he needed an a purple haired woman caring for him. _

_"Stop! Don't come any closer!" The woman said, intent on protecting her friend who was already close to death. "Who are you!" She asked, not liking the fact that someone had found their cave. "Naruto Uzumaki." The blonde said, pointing to his partner a moment later. "This is Karin." By this time the crippled man who's time was almost up had opened his eyes, revealed purple eyes with a ripple like pattern formed over it. He spoke rather softly directing his voice towards Naruto and Karin. "My name is Nagato... Nagato Uzumaki." Kohan had been surprised at this revolution, her friend had never told anyone besides herself his last name._

_"What is your dream." Nagato whispered, any more energy used and he might of died. "When I was 12, it was to be Hokage so that people could respect me. But now that I'm banished from the place which I swore to protect... It's to create a village where peace can be accomplished. Where the unjust purging of the Uzumaki clan can be revived. Where everyone can be treated fairly and equal. There will be pain and suffering along the way, but I'm ready and I'll do anything to reach it." Naruto spoke passionately. _

_"Reach peace where I could not. Revive the Uzumaki, I will help you before I go into the afterlife." He said, prompting Kohan to have tears released from her eyes. "Kohan, take out Naruto's eyes, and implant mine into his eyes sockets. If you want, Naruto." While the blonde did not really like the fact of replacing his own eyes with a foreign set, he knew that the Rinnegan was a powerful tool. So he nodded. After the transplant was complete, and Nagato could not see the color of the world anymore, something unexpected happened. _

_Naruto's eyes were black, his Rinnegan eyes no where to be seen. "Channel chakra into your eyes, Naruto." Kohan said, tears still visible. The Kyuubi Jinchūriki did as he was told, and directed the physical and spiritual energy into his ocular. The purple optical organ with ripples spread on them showed themselves once again. Nagato heard what Kohan had said and a smile creeped up to his face on his final breath. "It seems as if you are reincarnation of Asura or Indra, as only those with the chakra of those two can fully wield the Rinnegan." With Nagato now dead, Kohan spoke again. "Ame will support the new village you create."_

After he finished his story, the Toads were indefinitely surprised at the prospect of Naruto wielding the Rinnegan, the legendary eyes of the Sage of the Six Paths. They had been watching over the young twenty year old since he had left Konoha, and they knew he was powerful, stronger than even his senior Toad Summoner. If he had the prominent Rinnegan, they didn't know the limits of his capabilities.

"How would you like to learn Senjutsu?"

* * *

><p>For the past month, Naruto had been training to perfect his Sage Mode abilities. Senjutsu is combing natural energy with his physical and spiritual energy, resulting in Sage Mode. The advantages of the technique would include an enhanced amount of physical strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, perception, and durability. The power of ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu would also dramatically increase. By manipulating the natural energy around them, the user can turn it into an extension of their own body, much like a sword. Sages also gain the ability to sense chakra around them, but Naruto was already a sensor, so his abilities were only increased.<p>

It wasn't a perfect technique in anyway, as if you fail to properly balance out natural energy with chakra, then you would turn into toad, and then a stone structure. You also had to remain perfectly still to gather the senjutsu chakra, which meant that you had a limited amount when you did start to move. This could however be bypassed by having someone else gather the energy for you, and then transfer it to you.

After looking at the failed sages who did nothing wrong but try to learn the art of senjutsu, he wanted to try something. It would also give him a chance to try out one of his Rinnegan abilities. Since he himself did not know much about the ancient dojutsu, he decided to ask his tenant about it, he was created by a technique from the Rinnegan.

_Yo Kyuubi! How do I use the Rinnegan? _He seemingly asked himself.

**"Hmmf, you wish to bring back the toads who have died from trying to learn Senjutsu? I will tell you the Rinnegan techniques that I know of... but in return I want you to let me have senses to the outside world. Know this though! I am only giving you this information because you are the reincarnation of Asura, my creator's son." **Kyuubi growled out.

_Yeah, and so you can see, feel, and smell stuff again. _Naruto retorted.

...

**"For now, I'll give you the jutsu to bring back those toads. Its called Outer Path — Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique (Gedō — Rinne Tensei no Jutsu). By channeling chakra through the King of Hell..." **

He was interrupted by Naruto, who asked the Kyuubi who the King of Hell is.

The Nine-Tails sighed, **"I guess I have to teach you Animal Path too huh? The King of Hell is a being used by a wielder of the Rinnegan. He is an Animal Path summon, which means he also possesses Rinnegan eyes and you can see through them. Animal Path is one of the six paths of abilities you can use. By channeling more chakra to your eyes, and thinking of a specific creature, you can summon whatever animal you want. They require no blood sacrifice, and can be summoned once again even after being killed. You got that!" **

After getting a mental nod from Naruto, Kurama continured. **"Now, back to the original technique I was going to teach you, by summoning the King of Hell, you can re-infuse new life force energy into the bodies of those who have died. The rejuvenated body acts as an anchor, the individual souls are then able to leave the crossroad between life and afterlife, and return to their physical vessels."**

After gathering the information into his head, he asked another question. "But since the toads are stone, wouldn't that mean that they would be stone when revived?"

**"Fool! Didn't I tell you that you can re-infuse life energy into a body, even if that body is stone!" **Kurama growled back in annoyance. **"Now, I've done my part, give me a sense of your body. **

Naruto inwardly smirked as he gave the Kyuubi his own sense of smell. **"Brat! That was only one, give me the other five!" **_But Kurama, you've only taught me one path, you won't get the rest of your senses until you teach me the other five paths! _Naruto said, laughing his ass off in victory.

**"I said give me..." **The blonde cut off his mental connection with the Kyuubi, and walked over to the stone toads. He channeled chakra into his eyes, and thought of the King of Hell. In an instance, a giant creature like being popped into existence. He had his mouth wide open, with purple mist coming from it. His two Rinnegan eyes wide open, as he started into Naruto's own.

_Its so weird staring into myself and back._ He thought as he looked from both perspectives of himself and the King of Hell. The blonde started to re-infuse life energy into the several stone bodies, and watched in amazement as the stone cracked and toads were seen below the statues. They almost looked alive, until he saw their eyes, they were as dead as anyone could get, and Naruto knew he wasn't done. He ordered the King of Hell to force the individual souls back into their physical vessels. He saw as the once dead gama's started to move their limbs, yet he saw that almost 10 of them were still standing there, looking dead.

"I don't understand? Why won't those guys become revived again." He asked himself.

He then heard another voice call out to him, yet it wasn't Kyuubi's. It was one of the toads who he revived. "You revived us!" The toad exclaimed, but then noticed some of them were still standing completely still, with a dead look in his eyes. He sighed, "You used a technique to bring us back to life, but all jutsu's have their limits." The gama pointed towards the toads were never got brought back to life. "It must have a time limit, someone who died too long ago is out of your jutsu's power."

The statement had hit Naruto like a stone full of bricks. After learning Outer Path — Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique, (Gedō — Rinne Tensei no Jutsu) he was going to bring back the Uzumaki clan, and let them live the life they were going to live. But the Uzumaki purging happened almost thirty years ago. He sighed, the time limit was most likely something like a decade or so.

**"The time-limit is 50 years, half a century." **Kyuubi stated, still pissed by the fact that he was cheated out of his five senses. _50 years! _He could still bring back the Uzumaki clan! _Wait, no I have to have an actual body. _Then he remembered Orochimaru's fight with the old man. He summoned the Shodai Hokage (First Fire Shadow) and Nidaime Hokage (Second Fire Shadow) to fight Hiruzen. _Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation) I think? _Maybe he could use that to summon the bodies of the Uzumaki clan, and then revive them with the Rinnegan. _Yes! Maybe the Uzumaki clan can truly roam the world once again. I'll have to thank Nagato when I eventually die, but not until Uzushiogakure is up and running!_ He thought.

* * *

><p><em>Yo!<em>

_Q&A_

_Q: Is Naruto going to release his father and the other Kages from the Shiki Fujin?  
>A: Would be spoiling it if I answered that. ;")<em>

_Q: How old are they?  
>A: Naruto is 20 and Karin is 19.<em>

_Q: Are you going to make other characters that look like Uzumaki, but never said to become Uzumakis?  
>A: I have another plan for the restoration of the Uzumaki clan, but some that were not Uzumaki's in canon, may be so in this fic.<em>

_See Ya!_


End file.
